Seven Days
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: The days of the week are Kinky, Funny, Cute, Heart-breaking, Romantic, Smutty and Crazy. Atleast this week they are. BB. Complete.
1. Monday

Hello, chickies! It's Virtue. I must tell you that I have kind of stolen this idea from **bertie456**. Her story **You're Lovely to Me** is awesome, by the way. This story, however, will not be as long as hers and the chapters are not one shots. It lasts a week. It is based on the chorus of a song, a nineties Soul song that I don't know the name of. I think Mary J Blige sings it, but I am not sure. I've tried looking for it, but I can't find it anywhere. Anyway, back to the story. Each chapter corresponds with a day of the week. So every day, I will be posting another chapter. I have them uploaded except for Sunday, which is the last one. And since I won't be at school on Saturday or Sunday, I will post Saturday's chapter on Friday and Sunday's next Monday. So here is the one for this Monday. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show nor the song.

_**Monday**__**, a**__** friend of mine**_

Booth was working to finish a report at his desk when suddenly a large chocolate brownie with a multicoloured candle stuck in it materialised in front of him. He looked up at the person who put it there.

"Aww, Bones," he said, "You remembered my birthday."

"Yes. Now I believe it is customary to make a wish and blow out the candle," she smiled, "so, make a wish, Booth."

He looked at her and smiled. She was smiling back at him, pressing him with her eyes to blow out the candle.

"This is really nice, Bones."

"Blow out the candle."

He blew the candle, and the smile that spread across her face was the best present he had gotten for his birthday in a long time.

"What did you wish for?" she asked him with child-like eagerness.

_That you were my birthday cake.__Covered in icing and sprinkles._

"That I was not going to lose my son in two days," he said just as truthfully.

Her face looked as sad as he felt, "Oh, Booth. He will have a few holidays with you still. And phone call rates have become cheaper and call time more flexible in recent years due to advances in technology."

She sounded like a Vonage commercial, "But California is so far away Bones. Why on Earth does Rebecca want to move so far? Parker's got all his friends here, he has school...he has me."

At the sudden downturn of mood, Bones took action. She came around his desk.

"That is partly why I'm here. Now let's split this brownie and I'll take you anywhere you want to go for your birthday. Anywhere at all, as long as it's inside the city."

"Really?" he said as she grabbed his hand and helped him out of his chair.

"Absolutely. You shouldn't be so gloomy on your birthday. Nobody should. So, where do you want to go?"

_How 'bout your bedroom?_

"The zoo?" he said, "I hear they have a new snake exhibit."

"Please tell me you're joking," she said seriously. He gave her his famous smile.

"Come on Bones. You gotta face your fears."

"If you truly feel that way, we can swing by a circus on the way."

He had walked into that one.

"Okay. How about the movies?"

"Are you really going to go with them?" Bones asked Booth as they found their seats. Booth munched the popcorn from the big tub in his hand.

"Well, Parker sounded like he was serious when he said he wanted me to come with them. He'll miss me a lot, you know?"

"You are really a good father, Booth," she said, choosing a seat near the front, far from the other patrons in the theatre.

"Thanks." He sat beside her, willing his hand to stay put and not stretch along the back of her chair.

"What are we watching?" she asked him, taking popcorn for herself.

He looked at her, "Didn't you look at the poster?""Briefly, yes. Is it about some romance gone awry?"

"No, Bones. That wasn't the one I pointed to. I pointed to the one with the man with the machete in his hand. It's a horror movie."

"Oh."

"Bones, you don't want to watch a scary movie, do you? That's why I asked first."

"It's fine. Honestly Booth. It's your birthday; you should watch what you want."

"But, what if you get scared?" _Do I get to hold you?_

"Then I'll do the logical thing and get up and walk out."

"Okay. They say _Cane Field_ is one of the top five scariest movies of the decade."

"Interesting."

"We can get out if you want."

"Booth, I'm not scared."

"Not yet. But you will be."

Twenty minutes later, Booth was slumped in his chair, the tub of popcorn on the floor, where it had fallen when he and Bones had jumped in fright. Bones was slumped beside him and they were squeezing each other's hand.

"He wont kill Katie," she whispered, "There is a greater likelihood that he will go after the guiltier one, and that is Carson."

"He's gonna kill Katie, Bones." Booth watched enough horror movies to predict who was going to die next.

"No, but she didn't do anything. He wants the ones who dug up the grave. Katie wasn't with them."

"She's gonna die Bones," said Booth as Katie's high pitched scream sounded out from the speakers.

"No."

The sounds of dislocating body parts met their ears and they huddled closer, wincing as screams rang in the air. Katie had met an untimely end.

"But she was innocent," said Bones, a tear rolling down her cheek, "He shouldn't pick on the innocent and defenceless. Carson was the one who dug up the grave. Katie didn't do anything."

"Bones, it's just a movie," said Booth as he caught the falling tear. He knew it was her sense of justice that made her react to Katie's death that way.

"I'm aware of that, Booth. But you do understand..."

"Yeah, I do." He cupped her chin. She gave him a weak smile.

"You know if this was real, we would find Katie's remains, and you and I would do everything to put this sick bastard behind bars," he said.

She nodded, "We would bring him down."

"Yeah. And Katie's death would be avenged. So don't cry." He smiled and he saw her smile brighten.

His breath caught as he saw how pretty she looked in the dim light of the movie theatre. It made him think of other places that usually had dim light. But then she began to turn away and he thought it was best to do the same.

They focused on the screen again, and their hearts sank.

"Not Bradley!" she exclaimed.

"He kind of reminds me of Zach. Poor kid," said Booth.

A/N: The slumping in the chair and hiding from the scary movie sounds like me. I don't watch them as a rule anymore. It's a waste of movie ticket money.

What do you want to do now?"

"Other than never step into tall grass again?"

They walked out of the theatre, glad for the sunshine after the dark bloodbath they had just witnessed.

"Yes. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Actually," he checked his watch, "Parker's school will be over in five minutes. You mind if we go pick him up?"

She smiled, "Of course not."

They drove to Parker's school. The children were running out of the main building just as Bones drove her car into the car park.

"How will you spot him in this stampede?'

"There he is."

"Okay. I guess it may be because you've known him longer."

He got out of the car and hollered, "Parker!"

The little boy turned when he heard his father's voice. A wide grin stretched across his face. But then he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going?" Bones asked.

"To tell his teacher that his father's picking him up. You don't want Rebecca having a heart attack when he doesn't get off the bus."

"Oh. Smart."

The little boy ran and jumped into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" he shouted.

"Whoa, little man, you're getting heavy."

"No. it's just my knapsack. Hi, Bones!"

"Hi Parker," she smiled at him, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Better than good. It was cool! We did a science experiment!"

"That is cool," said Bones, and she proceeded to listen to the simple physics experiment, that to her was most likely a snap, with much interest. Booth was proud. They got into the car and Parker continued to talk about his science experiment.

"My group got a gold ribbon for ours, because it was the neatest. But we couldn't carry it home. It had to stay in the class. But our teacher gave us these," he took a small certificate that looked like it was probably one of a package. The teacher put his name on it, and under that, it said he got it for being a 'Science Whiz'.

"Wow. I'm proud of you, Parker," said Booth. And he really was, "Guess what? It's my birthday today."

"Mom told me."

"So you and I both have things to celebrate. Wanna get a sundae?"

"Yeah! But don't tell Mom. She says I need to stop eating so many sweets, because I'll have cheeks like hers."

"Too late," said Booth and he reached around to pinch his son's cheek. He giggled. Bones laughed at them.

They were in the ice cream shop. Booth and Parker were busy trying to make Bones spit out her ice cream with laughter.

"Hey, Bones! Look at me!" Parker pulled a face by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Bones laughed, but she managed to keep in her ice cream.

"Bones look at that," Booth pointed. She fell for it and he reached forward and tickled her. Mocha almond ice cream came spewing out of her mouth.

"Ha! I win!" said Booth. Parker pouted.

"You cheated Daddy!"

"No I didn't."

"So how come you don't let me tickle Mom when we play with her?"

"Okay. So maybe I cheated."

"Rematch!"

"I regret the day I taught you that word."

"You two are despicable," said Bones as she wiped her mouth, "That is a game you play regularly?"

"Sure," they gave her similar looks of mischief.

"Well, I refuse to be your plaything," she said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked.

"To another table."

As she walked away, Parker shouted after her.

"Bones!"

She turned around, only to lose another spoonful of ice cream when he pulled another face.

"I win! I win!"

They reached Parker's house two hours later. Of course, neither Booth nor Parker wanted to leave the ice cream shop. When Bones pulled up to the house, he looked around the back at his son who was pretending to be asleep.

"Hey Parker. Wake up, you're home."

"Can't I come over your house tonight, Daddy?" he asked. Booth would have wanted nothing more. But Rebecca had called to say they still had packing to do.

"I wish. But your Mom says you still have packing to do, so we can't."

"I don't want to move," he said angrily, "Daddy, try to get the ticket so you can come with us, please?"

"I'll try my best," he ruffled his son's hair and got out the car to follow him to the house.

"Seeley," said Rebecca as she opened the door to let Parker in, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," he smiled, "You guys almost ready to move?"

"I don't wanna move!" Parker shouted from behind the half open door.

"Yeah, almost. I hope you understand, Seeley, this is for my job. I really would love to have him stay near to you, but..."

"I understand," he really did.

"Bye." Rebecca closed the door.

"What do you want to do now?" Bones asked as he got back in the car.

He sighed, "I want to go home."

"Hey, Bones, I had a good time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The movie scared me out of my mind, but yeah. It was fun," he smiled.

"I'm glad," she reached over and kissed his cheek. He felt all his organs do a back flip at the light contact. He resisted the urge to turn his lips to hers and pull her closer.

"Have a good night," she said.

"I'll call you." He got out of her car and watched her drive off.

He was fortunate to have great friends like Bones, to cheer him up when he felt like crap.

If only he could just stop fantasizing about her.

You must be wondering what a nice wholesome story like this is doing in the M section of the Bones Archive. I f you're really that curious, tune in tomorrow, when I'll put up the next chapter.

Till then, post a review.


	2. Tuesday

_**Disclaimer: **_All I own is my smutty mind.

The nervous time. She comes. Remember that from _Master of Disguise_? Yeah, so I'm nervous posting this.

Okay, all little kiddies, stop here. This is Kinkville, and nobody under 16 can enter. Sixteen is the age right? Well, this chapter is part of why this story is **rated M**, JSYK.

Thanks to SnoopGirl69. She told me the name of the song. It's 'Seven Day Fool'

_**Tuesday**__**, w**__**e played a game.**_

"So did he enjoy it?"

Angela was leaning on the illuminated table, smiling at her best friend, who was looking at a twenty-five year old male scull.

"He seemed to enjoy it. We went to the movies, and then we picked Parker up from school. Those two are really trouble when you put them together. By the time I dropped him off, he was smiling."

"That's good. He's been moping around because Parker's moving for way too long. I hope he gets to go with him to California. I don't think I can stand any more moping Booth, my quota's filled for the next two years."

"Pass me a scapula please."

Angela passed the instrument, "You should have taken the pity sex option."

"What?"

"When we were talking about what to do for Booth's birthday to cheer him up, I said you can take him out somewhere or you could offer him some pity sex. I bet he would be so happy that by the time you're done he would be saying 'Parker who?'"

"You're being extreme, Angela," she said her head still in her work, "Booth does not need me to offer him pity sex to get over his problems. He can hurdle his obstacles without me taking off my clothes."

"How do you know and you've never tried?" Angela's smile stretched a mile, "Even if you don't take off your clothes, a little second base goes a long way."

Brennan looked up her best friend, "Ange, you don't expect me to take you seriously, do you?"

"Oh, live a little Bren. What makes Booth any different from anybody else? You jumped Sully fast enough. What makes Booth so special?"

Brennan paused a second to say, "Nothing. He's more of a...friend than Sully was. That's all. And plus he's my partner."

"So was Sully."

Another slight pause, "Booth is just different, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Angela walked off.

Brennan looked up and follwed, "What does that mean?"

Angela turned around and smiled, "Oh, sweetie, if you two keep denying what _all three of us_ know is bound to happen, one day you'll be there, talking normally, and the whole naughty truth will just come spilling out like a leaking dam. And that will be awkward. But still oh so much fun. Be sure to send me a video."

As Angela walked toward her office, Brennan sighed. That could never happen. She had excellent control of her tongue. How many times had she wanted to tell Booth about the tingle that went down her spine at his touch and han't said a word?

Angela didn't know everything.

* * *

"I got a ticket." 

"Good. That's good Booth. Parker will be happy."

"I'll be back by Friday, though. So don't miss me."

"Why would I miss you?"

"I'm kidding, Bones."

She walked around her kitchen, clearing up the remnants of the Sudden Impulse Cookies she had made when she came home. She usually made them when she had a lot on her mind. But today she had only one thing on her mind. What Angela had said that day.

"When do you leave?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Would you like a ride to the airport?"

"Thanks Bones."

She left the cookies to cool, went to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She kicked off her slippers and slightly loosened the ponytail she had caught her hair in that day. She unbuttoned the top button of her shirt to get comfortable.

"Hey, Bones, maybe I'll get discovered in Hollywood and become some big Soap Opera star and the only way you could see me would be to buy a TV. "

She got a jolt when she realised how odd it was. Her taking her blouse off while she was talking to her partner. She knew it was impossible for him to see her from all the way at the Hoover Building, but still felt a little thrilling. Like a mini fantasy being played out. She unbuttoned a little slower, playing the game with herself and feeling extremely silly.

"Then you would definitely have to buy one, huh, Bones?"

No response.

"Bones you there?"

"Yes. Yes I am Booth."

"Oh. I almost thought that the line got cut off. So, would you buy a TV?"

"A TV to do what?"

"Watch me! Didn't you hear what I said Bones?"

"Oh, sorry. I was kind of busy unbuttoning my blouse."

A pause. "Doing what?"

"I'm unbuttoning my blouse to get comfortable. What were you talking about?"

"Uh... I can't remember. Did you say unbuttoning your blouse?"

"Yes, that's what I'm..." suddenly she realised how that must have sounded, "I'm just trying to get comfortable. I'm not doing it just to tell you I'm taking my clothes off. I'm not stripping for you."

"Oh," was all he said and the line went silent for a while.

Brennan was scolding herself mentally for saying that to him over the phone, when a strong urge to throw caution to the wind came over her. It was an entirely naughty thought and had the potential to be so much fun. She slipped her hands out of her sleeves and started on her skirt.

"Booth?"

"Hm?"

"I'm taking off my skirt," she whispered, "I'm wearing that long, tight Navy Blue one, that has ten buttons to the side and I'm pulling them...one...two...three...four...five."

"Bones," Booth said, uncertainty in his voice, "What are you doing?"

"Pulling my buttons on my skirt. I'm at the seventh one...eight...nine...what comes after nine, Booth?"

"Bones, we really shouldn't be doing this," said Booth.

"What comes after nine Booth? Say it or I won't pull the button."

"Bones."

"Say it, Seeley."

"Ten."

"Good. I'm pushing it down over my hips...and now I'm almost naked. Almost. Can you guess what the next thing to go is?"

"Bones, I can't do this at work," said Booth, "I really should hang up."

"But we both know you won't Booth, because you want to know what else I will take off. Do you want to guess?"

"No," he said, trying to sound in control.

"I'm playing with the strap of my brassiere, Booth. The right one. It's coming down, slowly coming down my shoulder. My hand is out of it and I'm starting on the next one...oh, Booth, this would be so much easier if you were here, doing it for me."

"Damn, Bones," said Booth.

"I wish you could be here to pull this clasp on my bra that I can't pull with one hand. You know what? I'm going to cradle the phone between my breasts while I reach around to pull it. Gosh, I wish it was your lips on my breasts instead of the phone, kissing me and sucking me. You'd like that, huh, Booth?"

"Would I?"

She smiled, "See you in a second, Booth."

She cradled the phone on her chest, arched her back to unclasp her bra. When she put the phone back to her ear, she could hear Booth breathing heavily. Well, she was too.

"I'm back, Booth."

"Glad to hear it. I was imagining myself peeling that bra off of you and letting your breasts spill over into my hands. You'd like that, huh Bones?"

She smiled as a tingle ran down her tummy. He was warming up to this.

"Guess what's next, Booth."

"Your panties. What colour are they?"

"They're red with white polka dots. I know how much you like geometric shapes and bold colours. Can you believe I put them on this morning just for you?"

"So take them off for me."

"Gladly. I'm hooking my finger in the waistband, pulling them down slowly...thinking of how much I wish I could have you here inside me. Oh, Booth, I wish you were inside me so much, I can't think properly. I bet you can make me feel so good."

"Whoa," said Booth, and Brennan stopped in her tracks, afraid she had taken it too far.

"Booth?" she said in a low whisper.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"May I continue?"

"Don't stop on my account."

"Okay. They're on my hips, Booth. I wish you could be here. Then you could do it for me, and that would leave my hands free to touch you all over...they're gone Booth, on the floor. And all I have on is the ribbon in my hair."

"Take off the ribbon. I want you completely bare."

Wow. She yanked the black ribbon out of her hair.

"It's gone. I wish you could see me, Booth. I'm on my bed, completely naked, ready for you."

"Jeez. I really, really hate paperwork now."

She giggled. He joined in but stopped prematurely.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You have to hang up. Cullen's coming into my office."

"Uh-oh," she said, and instinctively grabbed a pillow to cover herself. Her cheeks flushed. Not that Cullen could see her either.

"We really shouldn't do things like that while you're at work," she said, trying to laugh it off. But Booth's words and tone of voice brought her crashing to Earth.

"And I think we really have to ask ourselves what the hell we just did, Bones. Because that was not partner-like behaviour."

_Crash._ "You're right," she felt really silly now.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow," she hung up.

She put the pillow over her face and sighed. She wondered what Angela would call _that_.

But she couldn't deny. It felt good.

* * *

I'm blushing. Really badly. My face feels like it's going to burst into spontaneous flames. I'm gonna go turn on the fan now. 

In the meantime, post a review.


	3. Wednesday

**Disclaimer**: If I were Prime Minister, I would ask the American government to grant all the fans of Bones shares in this wonderful show. If I ran, would you vote for me?

_**Wednesday**__**, y**__**ou went away**_

He got up, rubbed his eyes and did his usual assessment of what he had to do today. Then he remembered. He was going to California with Rebecca and Parker to get him settled into school. He was really going to miss his son. He was Booth's life, basically, one of the few people in his life that if he died, Booth would die too, if not physically, then definitely emotionally.

Another person who made it to the short list was Bones.

The person who he did inappropriate things to in his dreams last night.

And who had turned a simple phone call about plane tickets into a phone call about stripping.

He still couldn't believe he made her continue. They must have been high or something. It was obvious that the thing about her unbuttoning her blouse was just a slip of the tongue. Either that or one of the things that her big brain didn't realise was inappropriate until too late. They could have ended it there. He was getting ready to tell her about the great school Rebecca had found for Parker in California. But then she started on her skirt.

Booth couldn't believe that was his Bones talking to him like that. He sat there, mesmerized by her words, though he probably should have told her to stop or something. He was in his office with the door open and people passing by. But she was whispering in his ear, giving him blow-by-blow commentary as she took off her clothes. It wasn't something a man could easily resist. But then he had joined in, like a ninny. He should have stopped her, told her that they needed to come to their senses, hung up. But he didn't. He just sat there playing along until he spotted Cullen heading toward his office. What if he hadn't and Cullen heard what he was saying?

That would have been terribly embarrassing.

He got up and got ready for his trip across the country. He had packed his bag when he got home last night, so he only had to stuff his toothbrush in after he used it. He was just about ready when he heard a knock on his door.

It was her. It was like he could smell her perfume through the door. His mind went to the dreams he had last night and he tried to push them aside, along with his imaginations that had stuck with him from his office. He turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Hi," was the first thing she said. That was all?

What was he expecting her to say?

He looked down at her blue T-shirt under her jacket that draped her breasts and down to her black dress pants and heels. She looked like she normally did. But a bit different. Maybe it was the expression of caution on her face. The expression told him that the subject of last night was not going to be the Topic of the Day. He wasn't gonna compain about that.

"Hey, Bones," he replied. No _I __wanna__ touch you like you touched yourself last night_. Just 'hey'.

"Are you ready?"

_More than you know_, "Yeah," he said to her breasts.

"Do you need help carrying your stuff?"

"No, I'm fine." He took up his travelling bag and slung it over his shoulder, following her to her car. Trying not to watch her hips swing to their own beat, or imagine unwrapping her himself.

As they got in and she drove off, she ruined the silence by saying, "I'm sorry about last night."

_So much for that._

He looked over at her, "Its fine, Bones."

"No it isn't, Booth. I basically tried to seduce you via phone line. While you were at work. That was improper of me; we work together and I should have thought of our professional relationship. I should have known better than to cross that line. But believe me Booth it was not my intention when I called you."

"I realise. And it's not entirely your fault, Bones. I was wrong too."

She glanced at him and back at the road, "No. Don't blame yourself. It was all me. I was the one taking off my clothes and telling you how I wanted you to touch me."

She actually took off her clothes? That was one of the things that he had wondered about last night. If it was just talk or if she was really pulling off her clothes and lying there naked. He scolded his body for tensing at the thought.

"But I joined in. I egged you on. I was asking you what colour underwear you had on and stuff like that. We were both way out of line. I apologize for my part."

She squirmed in her seat, "And I apologize for mine. Though it was fun."

"Bones!"

"I'm being honest, Booth. It was enjoyable. Have you ever done it before?"

He paused a moment, "A few times."

"Well that was my first. And I intend to do it again- not with you," she added as he sent her a shocked look, "It is interesting. But of course we can't ever do that again. That would be out of line."

"Right. No matter how much we enjoyed it, we can't repeat it. Never ever."

She looked over at him, eyebrow cocked, "_We_ enjoyed it?"

_Crap_. He hung his head, "Just drive, Bones."

"You enjoyed it, did you?"

"Bones this conversation is over."

"Do you think I have the potential to be very good at it? Are there some pointers that you can give me about my technique? Would it be better if I..."

"Bones!"

"Would it be better," she pressed on, "If I made more of an effort to make sounds that are usually associated with arousal? Do you think I should speak less or more? If I handed the reins over to you last night and made you tell me what to do, would it have been more enjoyable?"

Booth summoned all the willpower he had in order not to explode in her car.

"There is no way I'm helping you learn phone sex techniques, Bones."

She looked at him with squinty curiosity, "Why? Would it require a hands-on lesson?"

Booth smacked his forehead with his palm and rubbed his face, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

* * *

They reached the airport and spotted Rebecca and Parker. Parker was jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Hi Daddy! Hi Bones! We're going to California!"

"That we are. So you're glad?" Booth asked his son.

"I like planes. I saw a really big one fly over a while ago. Are we going on one of those?"

"Hi, Dr. Brennan," said Rebecca, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing him for a while." She pointed at Booth.

"Borrowing?" said Bones.

He gave her a smile, "She's kidding Bones. Parker say bye to Bones."

Parker flung his arms around Bones' middle and squeezed hard, "Bye Bones. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Parker. Have a safe trip." Bones bent down to give him a proper hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Dr. Brennan," said Rebecca. The two of them exchanged smiles, "Let's go Parker."

As they walked away, Booth turned to Bones. "I'll be back on Friday. See you."

He gave her a friendly one-arm hug. But she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He felt the familiar jolt he always felt when she was that close.

"Have a good time," she said simply as she pressed her body to his.

He had to take a calming breath before he said, "Thanks. I will."

They broke apart and he gave her a small wave which she returned. When he turned around, he saw Rebecca looking at him.

"She is sure gonna miss you," she said smiling as he came up beside her.

"It's just two days."

"Yeah. And she is sure gonna miss you."

Parker shouted, "Can we go on the plane now?"

* * *

You reviews mean more to me that my next class. You can tell me whatever you like, even "Pickles are cucumbers that have been preserved in vinegar." But it would be more helpful if you talked about the story. 

Don't worry. Kink to come.


	4. Thursday

**Disclaimer:** Only in my little fan girl dreams. Happy Valentine's day everybody!

_**Thursday ****things weren't the same**_

_Stop thinking, Temperance_.

Well that was close to impossible. She had to think. But if she wasn't interrupted every two minutes with memories of Tuesday night she would be very happy. It was hard, honestly. Especially when the phone rang.

"You okay, Bren?"

She took her head from off her desk and looked at Angela. Since yesterday she had been debating with herself whether or not to confide in Angela about what had happened.

"No," she admitted. Hopefully Angela wouldn't blow it out of proportion.

"What's wrong? Come here," she sat on the couch and patted the space beside her.

"It is not really that bad. I mean, it was an obvious mistake, and it will never happen again, but it was...incredibly fun. It wasn't wrong from that perspective."

"Oh, me intrigued," said Angela as Brennan sat beside her. "What happened?"

"Um, first let me ask you. If we were friends..."

"I thought we are."

"Yes, we are, but a friendship that is not ours is a part of the scenario."

"Okay. I'm listening."

Brennan took a breath and paced herself, "If we were friends and I mistakenly let slip that I want to have a sexual encounter with you, while I was doing something that would not be considered very friendlywith you, how would you react?"

"Well, I'd be terribly flattered, Bren, but I'm in a very serious and fulfilling relationship at the moment." Angela laughed at Brennan's confused look, "Oh, sweetie, I'm kidding. Now, what did you and Booth do?"

Brennan was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Oh, come on. How many friends do you have that you could confess that to? Other than me, of course. So spill, Bren! What happened? Did you back him up on some random wall and kiss him senseless?"

"If I had done that, it would have been less complicated. I was home on Tuesday and I called him."

"To invite him over?" Brennan could see the fantasy wheels in Angela's head turning.

"No. Let me tell the story, please? He told me about the plane ticket he got to go to California. I was happy for him, of course, and he made some joke I neither heard properly nor understood. But I wasn't listening. So when he asked if I was listening to him, I said no because I was taking off my blouse."

"Oooooh." Angela's mouth formed an o.

"I actually _was_ taking off my blouse. So you know I clarified that I wasn't taking off my clothes for him. He replied, and I'm sure he would have continued with the previous conversation if I hadn't proceeded to tell him in detail how I was taking off my clothes. Down to my hair ribbon, Angela."

"Wow. How did he react?"

"He was apprehensive at first, because he was in his office. But after a while he started to get involved, even encouraging me. And... Oh, my goodness, the things I said!" she winced.

"You guys got wild, huh?" said Angela, smiling.

"I told him I wished he was there, to help me strip off my clothes. I told him I wanted him to kiss my breasts. I even told him that I wanted him inside me."

"I'm proud," said Angela.

"Well, I was horrified that I was talking to him that way. He's my friend Angela, and he's my partner. We aren't supposed to be talking to each other that way. But, it felt so good. I think I want to do it again. But I can't do it again with Booth." She couldn't believe how much disappointment she heard in her voice.

"I bet you want to do it again with Booth." Angela heard it too.

Brennan sighed. What was the sense in lying? "You're right. I wish I could do it with him again. But I also wish the memory of it didn't interrupt me at work every minute. And I really wish I didn't get aroused every time the phone rings."

"Hm. Classical Conditioning. After introducing the stimulus once? Pavlov must be dancing on his grave." Angela grinned.

"Who's Pavlov?" Brennan asked.

"Psychology, Bren. Not your thing. Can I just say one thing?"

"What?"

"I told you so."

The rest of her day was spent trying to forget Booth and his sexy phone voice, while dodging Angela and her inceasant teasing.

"Bren there's a call for you. He says he wants you to get down to your birthday suit."

"ANGELA!"

"Sorry, Bren. I shouldn't trouble you. Its just that I'm so happy! Every minute today I wanna say out loud 'Booth and Brennan had phone sex! Yay!'" Angela imitated a cheerleader.

Brennan rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

She was in her office working, writing a new chapter for her book and reading a report late that night. She didn't want to admit that she didn't want to go home in case Booth called her there. What would she do if she was home and he called, wanting to continue what had happened Tuesday? Would she start unbuttoning her clothes and tell him all about it again? Tell him how she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, kiss his biceps, do wicked things to him in the back of his SUV? 

The phone rang. And she knew exactly who it was.

She picked it up, "Angela this is not funny!"

"Whoa, Bones, it's me."

Her pants caught fire, "Booth?"

"I knew you were at work. You work too much, you know that, right?"

"Booth," she said again, and crossed her legs at the sensation that ran through her, "Why are you calling?"

"Just to remind you I'm coming back at one tomorrow. You okay?"

_No_. "Yes."

"Good. Well, that's it. Bye."

"Yes. Bye."

She didn't move to hang up the phone, and from the absence of a click, she could tell he didn't either.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I'm watching old cartoons. You know _Tom and Jerry_ right?"

"Cat and mouse chases characterised by strong cartoon violence. I used to love it."

"Tom just got flattened by a piano. You know this one, when he goes to Heaven and they tell him he has to get Jerry to forgive him in order to go on the train?"

"I like that one."

"Me too."

"How is Parker?"

Booth sighed, "We took him to school today. He likes it, but it's like he doesn't want to admit it, because he doesn't want me to think he'll be happy without me."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. But he'll be okay. So what are you doing?"

A pause, "Touching myself."

There was a pause on his end too, "Maybe you shouldn't do that Bones."

"But I can't stop, Booth. Do you want to know why? Because I'm imagining you touching me."

"Cartoons, Bones. Let's get back to the cartoons."

"I really need your help, Booth. I want to get better at this. You know, for future reference. So tell me, where would you like me to touch myself?"

"Bones, I can't do that."

"I've been thinking about you all day, Booth. Actually, I've been thinking of you for a long time. You and I together. Sometimes I would be in my bed, wondering how it would feel if you were there to warm the sheets. I would say to myself, you're always so assertive and domineering, you would probably like it a little rough when you have sex. I'd ask myself, would I like that? And you know what, Booth? I really, really would."

He said nothing. She continued, unable to stop the words from coming out.

"And I also think, you're so caring and tender at times as well. You give wonderful hugs. Have I ever told you that? You give such warm and comforting hugs. They make me think what it would be like to have slow, soft, sensual sex with you. And that would be absolutely wonderful. I think it would be better than the wild fast one. Oh, gosh Booth, you're making me want to touch myself all over. But since I can't decide where to start, I'm asking you. Where do you want me to touch myself?"

Booth had been silent for the most part. When he spoke, his voice was a low growl, "Your hair."

"My hair?" she didn't expect that, "You like my hair?"

"I want you to take a lock of your hair and brush it over your neck."

She did it, and gasped as a tickle ran down her spine. She did it again and her back arched off her chair. He was good.

"Yes," she heard herself whisper. Her breath was coming in pants.

"You think that's good? Brush you ear."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she did it over and over. Her heart rate increased at the slight touch and her eyelids fluttered, the image of Booth's finger replacing her hair all the visual she needed.

"I wish I could see you, Bones," he said.

"Me too," she panted.

"You should be hot."

"You have no damn idea," she groaned.

"Pull the buttons on your top."

"Do you wanna count or should I?"

"You count. You sound sexy when you count."

"One...two...three...four...five...six. I'm all exposed, Booth."

"Run your finger down your chest. Stop at your bra."

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"Oh dammit, Bones," Booth breathed.

"It wasn't necessary with the top I'm wearing. So my breasts are totally free."

"I bet they're high and round and beautiful. Are they?"

"Yes, Booth, yes. Can I touch them? Tell me to touch them. Please? Please, Booth?"

"Bones, you're killing me here."

"Booth, I'll explode if I don't relieve some of this pressure. Tell me to touch my breasts. Say it."

"Touch 'em, Bones."

"Oh, thank you," she moaned and followed his command.

"You sure you've never done this before?" he asked.

"Only with you, Booth. Only for you. Oh, Booth." she let out a moan.

"You ready for more?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Even before he said it, her hand started to move, "Brush your hand over your belly, and put it down into your skirt."

"Pants."

"Even better."

She complied and moaned out again.

"Hey, Bones, you sound like you're getting a little ahead of me. Stop."

"I can't!"

"Just wait a minute, Bones."

"No. I'm too far gone. Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this in my office!"

She slumped in her chair, and rode out the sensations that his voice and her caresses were sending through her body. Her body felt fluid and it was all she could do to stop herself from slipping off the chair. She could hear him breathing heavily over the phone and she was whimpering; she couldn't stop if she wanted to.

"How are you doing?" he asked as her whimpers began to lessen.

"Not so good. I'm missing you a lot right now. You should be doing this. I want you to touch me, Booth. I need you here, touching me."

"Are your eyes open?"

"Yes."

"Close them. I'm right there with you, Bones. I'm touching you and I'm kissing you. I'm running my hands through your hair. And I'm whispering in your ear. "

"What are you saying?" she said, eyes closed and lost in the scenario.

"I'm telling you you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'm telling you I wish all those things you wish, only with twice the intensity. I'm telling you I watch you all the time and think about peeling off every stich of clothing you have on and branding your body with my hands. I'm telling you that you haunt my dreams all the time, and I want to do all those things I dream about to you."

"Yes." His voice alone was sending her close to a cosmic outburst of orgasm. She was wriggling against her own hand, struggling to get the completion that was just beyond her reach.

"And I'll tell you how much you drive me crazy. And how I wish you and I had done this a long, long time ago. I want you so bad Bones. Ever since the first time I walked into the lab. You looked so beautiful, I fell a little in love with you on sight. I gotta say Bones, three years is a long time to wait to tell you this."

Her brain took a while to sift out one of the things he said. When it did, her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What?"

"What what?" said Booth.

Her heart hammered. She hoped she had heard incorrectly. She said it slowly, shocked that she was even repeating it.

"Booth, you just said you're in love with me."

* * *

Blushing again. Man. I don't think I'll like menopause if it feels anything like this.

Did I do a good job? Tell me please. In a review.


	5. Friday

**Disclaimer**I don't own it. Got that? 

**On Friday, you came back**

"Ange, I'm going to the airport to pick up Booth. You wanna come?"

"So I can witness the two of you jumping each other in a public place? Sure. That should prove to be worth leaving the lab."

Brennan gave her a scowl, "That will not happen. We are totally in control of..."

"Woo, touchy. _Somebody_ didn't get her phone call last night."

"ANGELA!"

"Gosh, I'm only kidding, Bren. I'll come along."

She got up and fell in stride beside Brennan, who was yanking her wrap blouse more securely around her.

"Going to a Vatican party?" Angela asked as she adjusted the collar so it came almost to her neck.

"No, I have no intention of meeting the pontiff of the Roman Catholic Church, Angela. And you know what; those phone calls last night were not funny. They were actually very annoying."

"Sorry. I was having little fun with you. Bren, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you."

"No?"

"No. I'm furious with myself."

"Why?"

"I got myself in an impossible situation. And for now, that is all you need to know."

"Consider me satisfied."

"Good."

* * *

He walked to the Arrivals area, hoping to see her, and simultaneously hoping to see Hodgins or some other squint who would tell him she was too busy to pick him up so she asked them to do it. 

His fear/hope was realised when he saw her.

She looked so beautiful.

He had let it slip last night that he was in love with her. Even though he had never admitted it to himself before, he knew it was true. Of course he had covered his tracks last night, telling her it was pointless talking. He wasn't really in love with her, he had told her. That would be crazy!

But now as he saw her talking to Angela, the wind teasing her hair, he knew he was hooked on her for certain.

"Hey, Booth," said Angela as she noticed him walking up to them. She flashed him a big ol' smile, big for even Angela. Bones looked up at him and then down at her shoes. For some reason, Angela's bag suddenly became the most interesting thing in the airport

"Parker says to tell you hi, Bones." He looked in her general direction and back at Angela's bag.

"Oh. How is he?"

"He was crying this morning as he left for school. But he sucked them up before his mom saw them. I told him I'll come to visit as soon as I can, and I really hope that's soon."

"Yeah, me too," said Bones, looking at him again. He drank in her blue eyes, her hair, her face. She looked slightly annoyed, but even her annoyed face looked beautiful to him. Then she looked away again and he followed suit.

"Come on, kiddies, let's go. I feel a sudden urge for food. How 'bout lunch?" said Angela, pushing themtowards Bones' car in front of her.

* * *

He had taken to staring at her hand. Because every time he looked up to stare in her face, her gaze drifted away, like she was just staring at him. What the heck was _she_ embarassed for? He was the one who confessed that he was in love and then took it back (a sure sign of cowardice). He had known she would react badly if he had confessed those things to her, like that he really liked them together, and that he would lose a piece of himself if he lost her. But talking about sex over the phone, it all seemed to make those things come spilling out like word vomit. He knew she would agree. She would never tell him that she wanted him to his face. 

"Oh, Popsicles! I'm getting one for desert." Angela's shout took him back to the present. He was in the vegan restaurant that Angela had assured Bones would love. Booth was sure what ever it was that he had eaten probably had a taste (and most likely a icky vegetable one), but he was too mesmerized by his partner's hand to register it.

"I want one," said Bones into her plate, her voice sounding a little husky. He couldn't believe his muscles tensed at the sound.

"Do you want a popsicle, Booth?" Angela asked him.

"Hm?"

She spoke slower, "Would you like a Popsicle? It may help, you know, cool you down."

He looked up at herand saw the glint in her eye, "No."

"Alrighty. I'll be back." Angela got up and went to the counter.

Now he looked his partner in the eye, "You told her?"

Her gaze flickered over him, "Y-y-yes? She's my best friend and I confide in her at times. Why is that any concern of yours?"

_Woo_. Catty.

"I do't think we should really go around telling people about our late night encounters."

"I'm sorry," she spat at him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little pissed,"

Before she could answer, Angela came back with their desserts.

"They say these are made with real fruit. Yours is raspberry. Hey! Did I tell you about Cam's date last night?"

Bones put her elbow on the table and turned, listening to Angela's second hand account of Cam's date. But Booth wasn't listening. He was staring at his partner, wondering if she would really would be that shocked if she found out what he said last night was the truth. He hoped for a day that he could tell her and not have to take it back for fear she would freak out. He also hoped for a day when she could (maybe?) say it back.

But then as he continued to stare, he saw Bones' pink tongue reach out and lick the frozen raspberry Popsicle. Again. And again...

He felt his bottom jaw hit the table. She continued lickeing the frozen fruit stick until he started wishing he was a frozen fruit stick. the tip of her tongue darted over the top of the Popsicle in a circular motion. Then her lips closed over it.

He didn't realise he groaned out loud till they both looked at him. Bones was looking at him in curiosity. Angela cracked a wide smile.

"Oh my goodness," she said, "You two are so cute when you're like this!"

* * *

"You okay?" he asked her as they got to his house. They had dropped off Angela who had run back into the Jeffersonian like she was announcing the Red Coat invasion. 

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I am regretting what I did yesterday and Tuesday. I should have never done that to you. All those things I told you, I shouldn't have. I basically forced you into it. I made you tell me things that you don't mean. I'm sorry."

"Bones, you keep talking like you were alone in this. If I wanted to hang up, or stop you, I could have. But I didn't. So, I'm at fault too."

She hung on to the steering wheel and sighed.

"So I take it I won't get any surprising phone calls late at night anymore?" he asked.

She shot him a look, "No, Booth."

"Okay. See you Monday."

He got out of the car and headed for the trunk where he had stored his bag. As he slammed the trunk closed, he saw her standing beside the car.

"The second time, you called me."

So he did, "And?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you called me last night with no intention to continue what we started on Tuesday?"

Did he? He didn't think so. He honestly just wanted to hear her voice. And hear her talk her little proper precise squinty accent. And imagine her at her desk, a mountain of paper in front of her as she fought to give nameless remains their identities back. It wasn't about Tuesday at all. Not that the phone sex wasn't a welcome added bonus, after a while.

"No," he said honestly.

"What?" she sounded hurt. Now why did she sound hurt?

"I didn't call to continue what had happened on Tuesday. I just called to talk to you."

"I don't believe you," she said, and he saw moisture in her eyes. Her voice crackled.

"It's the truth. You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"N-nothing," she wiped a falling tear, and turned her face away from him.

His first instinct was to reach out for her. To comfort her and let her cry, because she didn't do it often enough. But she stepped away.

"I'm fine Booth You don't have to treat me like a squeeze toy whenever you see a little tear on my cheek! You may take this badly, but I don't always need you! I'm not so dependent on you that I'll come running to you whenever I feel bad! You're just my partner, not some effing humanoid Superman! I don't always need you! You got that?"

He looked at her, totally confused. But then he read it in her face. He had hurt her, and she was trying to hurt him back just as equally. But that confused him more. She was hurt that he didn't call her for the reason she thought he did? That made no sense.

The tear in her eye fell.

"Baby," it slipped out. He reached for her again. Her blue eyes flamed at him and he almost physically felt heat. Her look said, _Touch me and I'll barbeque you alive._

He didn't care. He grabbed her hand before she could turn away, pulled her hard against his chest and put his arms around her. She stiffened at first, but after a while, she melted against him, and was right where she was meant to be.

But his body's reaction to her being there was not something he should have been expressing on a public thouroughfare. She seemed to feel it too, and he half expected her to draw away. Not wiggle against him and make the situation worse.

But that was exactly what she did.

It felt even better than it expected it to feel. Her up against him, making his nerve endings go haywire. It made him want to do some thing back. He took his hand from around her and put it on her chest. Reaching out a finger, he touched her nipple through her blouse and rubbed it in circular motion. Her sigh and continued wiggling was all the encouragement he needed to continue. His brain clouded in pleasure and emotion.

"Bones, we can't..."

"In the car."

They scrambled unto the back seat of her car and maneuvered in the small space until Bones was sitting on top of him. _Sitting on top of him!_ How did they reach here so fast? Just three days ago, she had been talking to him on the phone, now she was on top of him, stripping and letting him touch her all over. He was kissing her all over too, from her forehead, down to her cheeks, and further to her lips, her neck, her shoulders and finally to her breasts...

"Booth?"

Booth awoke out of his fantasy and found himself still standing beside her car, still holding her and still circling her nipple with his hand. But she had stopped wiggling against him.

"Hm?"

"I need to leave," she said, a tear in her voice. She was still crying too. Confusion washed over him.

He let her go, watched as she jumped in her car and drove off.

What was she thinking? For the first time he didn;t know.

It couln't be that she was upset that he told her he loved her and took it back. And it definitely couldn't be that she was feeling something for him that she thought he didn't feel for her.

Could it?

* * *

Sad, I know. I'm sorry. 

Tell me how sad you are in a review.


	6. Saturday

**Disclaimer: **They would make good collector's items, but I don't own the show or the song.

I'm glad to see somebody saw the scapula in chapter 2. I thought I'd get lots of corrections for that. I saw the mistake and I was going to correct it when I said, "Nah. It'll be funny."

_**I wanted to kiss you on **__**Saturday**_

Brennan felt like a witch.

Why had she turned so nasty and snap at Booth like that? She knew even as she said it that she was going too far.

As she looked around her apartment, the one she had just cleaned from top to bottom because she was in pursuit of something to take her mind off Booth, she expelled a big sigh. Was there anything at work that needed to be done? No, she had finished it all yesterday when she returned to work after dropping Booth home. Was there any writing she needed to do? No, she hadn't heard back from her publisher about the last chapter she had emailed to her. What was there to do?

Sit down and think about Booth.

That wasn't very productive.

He had to be lying to her. He had to have felt the overwhelming impulse she had felt to call him and talk dirty over the phone. It had to be mutual. He and she both knew that it was the only safe route around the fact that they weren't allowed to actually touch each other. And they _really_ wanted to touch each other. _Badly_.

She had found the perfect solution. And he was now saying that he really didn't feel that way too.

He had to. She was not alone in this.

He had said he loved her when he didn't mean it, didn't he? He could be faking those emotions she heard over the phone too. He was very good at it, wasn't he? So, maybe she _was_ alone in this.

She didn't want to be.

A knock at her door roused her out of her thoughts. She went and peeked though the peephole.

There he was, standing there unaware of being watched. He was rocking back and forth, his arms folded.

She felt something inside her melt. He looked positively adorable. Reaching for the doorknob, she opened the door.

"Bones. What's up?"

"Hello, Booth. What brings you here?" she asked casually. Inside she was plotting how exactly she could get him on top of her on the couch, very aware of how unlikely to happen her plan was.

"Nothing really. Can I come in?"

"Yes." She stepped aside so he could come in. He stood there in her living room, looking at her. His eyes roved up and down.

"What?' she asked.

"Well, I don't usually get the opportunity to see you in shorts, Bones. I guess I was just committing the sight to memory."

Her heart did a little flippy in her chest. She smiled.

"I think that was a compliment."

"You're right."

"W-would you like some cookies?" she asked, going toward her kitchen. Wow. He was a charmer, wasn't he? She was sure the only reason she reacted like that to what he said was because of the thoughts that had been flooding her mind at the time. Some involving his hands all over the tiny blue shorts she had on.

She was suddenly aware of somebody standing behind her and she turned from the container of cookies to see him.

"Bones, I'm sorry."

_Huh? __About what?_

"You know I don't like to see you cry. And I realize now that it feels ten times worse when I'm the reason why you're crying. So I'm sorry, though I'm still not sure why you were crying."

Oh, nuts. She had been so overwhelmed with unnamed emotions that she had started to cry and to make it worse, she had snapped at him. Her behaviour had been incomprehensible, even to her.

"Booth crying is an expression of extreme emotion. I guess I was feeling terribly upset. I was not crying necessarily because of anything you said or did," she shrugged it off, "It may have been simply because I'm a girl. Tense moments tend to make women cry."

"You asked me why I called you and when I told you, you started to cry. It wasn't that tense."

Brennan sighed and handed him the plate of cookies.

"I don't know why I was crying. I think I am entitled to my tears however. So, drop it."

"Well, okay. Just clearing it up, you know?"

He sat on her couch, taking a cookie and putting it in his mouth. She sat down beside him, her arms folded.

"Good," he said about the cookie. "You can bake."

"What was so wrong with what we were doing?"

He stopped mid cookie-insert and looked at her. His eyes were wide open.

"Why was it so wrong?" she asked again.

He put the cookie down on the plate. And the plate on the coffee table.

"Well," he started, "the professional part of our relationship kind of dictates that we don't do things like that. Plus, it kind of makes me uncomfortable talking to you like that Bones. Doesn't it feel uncomfortable to you?"

"No. I like it a lot. I wish we could do it right now."

He choked on the cookie he was chewing. As he sputtered, he looked at her as if to say, _You're__ out of your bone__-reading mind!_

"It felt good. And you can't deny it. I know that Thursday you were enjoying yourself; getting aroused. Masturbating."

"Bones!"

She leaned in close to him, "And you want to do it again too. But you want to do better. You want to do in reality all those things that you told me over the phone you wanted to do. You're itching to kiss me right now, aren't you?"

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, turning to her, "Do you think I go around all day at half mast thinking about you? Well, I don't, okay? Sure, you cross my mind a lot. But I don't want to kiss you that bad right now. You know what I think? I think it's you who want to kiss me so bad it aches, but you're too chicken to do it. So you're trying to project it on me hoping I will kiss you."

"I do not..."

"Don't deny it Bones. I can read you like a book. So do it, Bones. Kiss me"

Their faces were inches apart, a usual stance for them when they were bickering. Suddenly her tense features softened.

"You're right. Come here."

Their lips touched softly, and Brennan flung her arms around Booth. She pulled him down unto her, and he complied, stretching himself over her. A whimper escaped her throat.

"Oh, Booth."

He recaptured her mouth and their kiss deepened. She readily granted his tongue access to her mouth, savouring the pull she felt in her tummy at his kiss. His heart was hammering, she could feel it echo in her own chest.

Her legs parted and he nestled his body between them. His hands that had been on her waist moved up to the sides of her breasts. His fingers went further to run through her hair. And her hands went to cup his bottom.

"Hey, hey, hey." He pulled away from her, "Don't do that."

"Would you rather I do this?" she asked and a second later he realised her intention. She pushed her hand down his shorts. He flinched.

"Whoa!"

"Don't you like it?" she asked him aprehensively. She was going a little fast.

Yes. But Bones, you gotta take time with me."

"Okay. How about this?" she gently stroked him and smiled when she saw his eyes glaze over.

"Better." He bent his head again and kissed her tenderly, the hand that was still near her breast moving to cover it. She moaned as he began to caress her over her T-shirt. She welcomed the shiver that ran through her at his touch.

"Why Temperance Brennan, you really should wear a bra," Booth imitated what he thought a nagging mother would sound like. She giggled and he kissed her ear and down to her neck, then came back up to her mouth.

The hand in his shorts moved faster until she felt him jerk violently.

"Dammit! Bones, you got to stop that."

"Why?" she said, pushing out her bottom lip.

"Because this little couch hop may take dangerous turns if you don't," he bit her lightly on the lip, still being playful.

"Isn't that what we were striving to achieve?" she asked him seriously.

He drew back and looked at her for a long time before he asked, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Quite sure. I have been for a while now."

She felt his heart hammer against her breast. A long liquid pull in her mid section corresponded with it. She suddenly felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She and Booth. She and one of her best friends. A shiver went through her when she realised what was about to happen. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Bones, this is not one of those things you can reverse."

"I know. I've had sex before." She used her hand to cup his cheek and pull his face back to hers when his gaze strayed, "If you don't want to, then we don't have to."

"Well, Bones that's the problem. I really, really want to."

"I don't see the problem," she said honestly.

He looked at her; his face had an expression that reminded her of a boy who had been told that he was too short for the roller coaster, "We can't."

"But we've already had sex over the phone. We can do that, but we can't do this?"

"Bones, we weren't even supposed to do that. Plus that wasn't sex. That was playing around. This what we're talking about? This would be serious. I don't think I could take it lightly. It could change our whole relationship, Bones. Do we really wanna risk that?"

She paused, "What about all those things we told each other on the phone?"

"They will all have to stay unaccomplished."

She considered that option. Then she came to her decision.

"I don't want to go on without accomplishing those. So suck it up. We're having sex today."

She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him to her, kissing his protests away. Now both their hearts were hammering as they got comfortable on the couch, Booth lying over her once more. When he was on her again, she took the end of his T-shirt and pulled it up. By his time Booth was being cooperative and he helped her take his shirt off before turning on hers. She left him to it as she stared at his upper body, her fingertips itching to touch him, even though they were trapped in her sleeves. The shirt was almost off when they heard a knock on the door.

They pulled apart guiltily.

"Who is it?" Brennan yelled from the couch as she adjusted her shirt.

"Me, sweetie! I've come for my cookies!"

Booth was already getting back into his shirt and Brennan went to the door. As he pulled it down, she opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie! Hey...Booth. What? You two trying out things face to face now?" Angela said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll get your cookies, said Brennan, disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

So who can tell what day is next? Good, because I can't. How many Fridays in a week again?

Review, ya knuckle heads!


	7. Sunday

**Disclaimer:** In a world where the sky is a tangible sheet that can collapse at any time, I own Bones.

Oh no, people. You must be so tired of me and my bad updating. This should have been up days ago. But because of my schoolwork, plus my class trip plus the fact that I have no idea how to write real smut and had to basically take a crash course in order to finish the story, it's late. but anyway, enough of my gripe. I only have to tell you ne more thing; remember this is a first attempt.

**_And Sunday we made love. Now what are we gonna do?_**

Boredom.

Loss.

Incredible discomfort.

Those were the three things Seeley Booth was feeling at the moment. The first two were because he had just gotten off the phone with his son, who was telling him how much fun he had the day before at a block party in his neighbourhood, and he would have really loved to be there with him.

The last one was because every time he had nothing to do his mind turned to Bones.

She felt as good as she sounded like she felt. Did that even make sense?

His hand on his chin, he stared into space and brought back every detail of their time on the couch. It was unbelievably fun. So much fun it could become a habit.

If Angela hadn't shown up when she did...

Maybe he should have been happy Angela had shown up. If she hadn't, he would have made a serious error in judgement. Having sex with his partner.

It was very tempting though...

He took a cookie out of the container she had lent him to take home his share in. She had given him the container at the door when he was leaving and then kissed his cheek. And then his lips. Thankfully Angela was in the kitchen at the time. He didn't think he would ever forget that as long as he lived. His partner kissed like a dream.

Still staring into space and chewing his cookie, he jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

Who the heck could that be?

He crossed to the door and opened it. The object of his dreams was standing at his door.

"Bones," he stepped aside as she came in. He debated kissing her for a second until she started to speak.

"Booth, I hope you're not busy," she said, "I brought this for you," in her hands she held a big Ziploc bag of chocolate cupcakes.

"What's with you and the baking all of a sudden?" he asked as she followed him to the kitchen to put the cupcakes away, but not before taking one to taste test.

"I don't know. I find it relaxing especially when I'm nervous."

He looked at her, "Nervous? What, do you want to ask me a favour or something?" he bit into the cupcake and found that nervous or not, his partner could bake.

"N- no. I actually want to do you a favour."

"Me?" Was it in any way related to what happened yesterday? Or better yet, what he had dreamt last night? "What kind of favour?"

"Don't take this as charity, please. I just wanted to do something nice for you." She came closer to him, "I called my travel agent, and she told me that the Easter holidays are near."

"She's right," he said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, I asked her what sorts of attractions are in California at that time of year, she listed a few, and she mentioned that there is a Disney Land there. I asked her to get two day passes in the holiday," she stopped to look at him, "For you and Parker."

"What?" he crossed the small space between them and hugged her, "Bones, you did that for me?"

"And Parker," she reminded him.

He gave her a squeeze, "You're the best Bones. What made you do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You will most likely miss him a lot, and I don't want you to be depressed."

"Thank you. Why don't you come with us?" he ran his hand over her back. He could imagine it now. The three of them having fun on the rides and the big smile on Parker's face. The big smile on Bones' face too. She would love it.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," she hugged him tighter, pressing every inch of herself to him, "I'd love to."

He hardly registered her reply. He was too busy registering the reaction his body was having to hers. Then her hips made a little shift.

His body reacted in a way that he didn't expect. He got aroused beyond his wildest imagination.

He reached down to cup her bottom and lifted her to his throbbing erection and he heard her moan. She tipped up to him, holding him tighter around his neck. He reached out a palm to cup her breast and as he massaged her there, he felt her hips rolling in a similar motion against him. Their breaths quickened. Her mouth was on his neck and she was peppering kisses on him. Her leg came up and hooked around his waist.

He felt like he was going to break when she stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her like Lassie as she backed up to the counter. She jumped up on it, and by the time he closed the space between them, she had her jacket off.

"To sit on your counter top," she answered matter-of-factly, wrapping her legs around him, "hoping you will feel the need to lift me and carry me to your bedroom."

"Oh, you'd like that huh?" he asked her, kissing away the great big grin on her face. She put her hands in his hair, and he put his on her breast again. He squeezed a little roughly and she let out a tiny scream. So he did it again.

"Booth!" she hollered. He found he liked her screaming his name. But he continued his exploration of her breasts a little lighter, making her lean into him and encourage his actions.

He kissed her again, using his tongue to open the barrier her lips formed. For a moment, she let him explore her mouth before she became determined to start an exploration of her own. They started a tongue war which served to arouse them both. Then Bones pulled his face away from hers.

"There's a reason I wanted to get up on this counter," she said, taking his hand that was on the counter and putting it between her legs.

"Oh. Good idea," Booth went ahead with her plan. He reached into her pants and rubbed his hands back and forth over her underwear, creating kinetic energy.

"Holy hell," said Bones, clinging to his shirt, hands fisting as Booth rubbed harder. Her hips rolled in his hand. She whimpered and because her mouth was now next to his ear, he heard every syllable. It made him extremely erect.

Suddenly he took her by the waist, lifted her off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Following you instructions," he walked into the living room with her in his arms.

"Couch!" she exclaimed, pointing at it like she it was a landmark she had discovered.

"No."

"But it's closest."

He kissed the nearest of her body parts, her shoulder, "But if we went upstairs, it would be much better. More space."

"I don't need that much space to seduce you, Booth."

"You may not need space to seduce me, but I need space to do all those things I promised you over the phone."

She smiled, "Oh. In that case, I can wait a few seconds."

In the hallway to his room, he set her on the floor.

"Why did we stop?" she asked, totally confused, "I thought we were going to your room."

"We are."

"You sleep in your hallway?"

"No. but I always wanted to do this."

He reached for the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it up. She lifted her arms and let him lift her shirt off, revealing her bra.

"_Today_ you wear a bra?" he asked, even as he dropped the shirt and pulled down the straps.

"I thought you'd think it was a fun exercise to take it off." Her hand reached for the zipper of his pants. As she yanked it down, Booth laughed.

"This didn't figure into my plans."

"So I was just supposed to stand here in your hallway and get stripped?" her hand fisted on his waistband and pulled down hard. At the same time he got the hooks at the back of her bra, "Sorry Booth, but I'm very egalitarian when it comes to stripping. Strip and be stripped I always say."

"Oh, Bones."

"What?" Bones was busy with his shirt.

"Bones, you're so... beautiful. Come here."

He pulled her closer, held her with a hand on her back and ran a hand over his partner's chest. She looked into his eyes, and he wondered if she saw all the love he felt in them. He concentrated again on her creamy skin and breasts.

"Booth?" her eyes were closed as he caressed her.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Was this a part of the plan?"

He kissed her tenderly, holding her close for a second, just savouring the fact that he was with her.

"No."

"Can I take off your shirt now?"

He chuckled. That was Bones, always frank.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be taking off those really tight jeans that you must have painted on." He reached for the zipper of her pants and pulled it down. And detouring from the plan altogether, he pushed denim and underwear out of the way and entered her with one finger.

Her intake of breath was sudden and a little line presented itself between her eyebrows, "B-B-Booth!"

"You stuttered," he cooed, a little touched at her reaction. He moved his finger in a circular motion, getting even more turned on by her sighs of content.

She moaned in protest as he extracted his finger prematurely. But if he didn't get her in his bed right now he was going to end up making love to her on the floor, as she subtly suggested.

He pulled down the pants, and Bones took the opportunity to help him out of his shirt.

"Can we go now, please?" she said and Booth wondered if she knew she sounded like an eager child.

They got to his room and she sat down on his bed. He gently pushed her back on the bed and came down beside her. He stared into her eager eyes for a while before he kissed her.

"Booth," she moaned, "If you're not going to complete your task very soon, it'll be too late. I'm so over stimulated, I might burst when you enter me."

"I'm sorry, Bones, it's just that, I wanna prolong it as long as possible." Booth ran a hand down her body, trying to catalogue the feel of her body in his memory, "You deserve every single bit of pleasure I can give you, baby."

"What the hell makes me so special?" she said with a hint of irritation. Her breath was hitching in her throat at his touch. She wiggled impatiently as his hand passed over her thigh.

"Because I love you Bones. And this time I won't take it back."

Before she had chance to respond, he came over her and slipped inside her. The catch of her breath and his groan were simultaneous. She arched her back, thrusting her hips towards him, rolling as she came back down, causing the most exquisite friction. They rocked together like a dance.

"Booth?!"

He didn't know if she was calling out or calling him, "Yes?"

"I-I'm not sure...mmm...but I... I think I…love…you too."

His heart skipped several beats. Did he just hear her correctly?

"You what?"

"I'm not sure however. I…I knew you meant it when you told me. In my heart I did. I think that's why I was crying. You said you didn't mean to tell me you loved me and then you told me you didn't want to call me to talk. I felt so confused. How could you not feel this overwhelming feeling that made what we were doing so right?"

"I did," he said, realising they had stopped and started to rock again, "I thought if you knew how I felt you'd get scared. And that is the last thing I wanna do. I love you too much to..."

"Oh, shit," she cursed and cut him off, arching her hips to him again, as they began to rock even harder. Soon their breath was coming in pants, and they were pushing against each other, climbing upwards toward ecstasy together.

As they came back down, breathing heavily, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. She loved him. _She loved him_. How the hell did that happen? In three years that they had shared their lives together, something had to have happened between them. He was glad that this is what did.

"You love me, huh?" he grinned triumphantly. She narrowed her eyes.

"I said _I think_ I do. I'm not sure. How exactly do you confirm an emotion? I may be able to account my physical reaction, but apart from that..."

"Shut up. You love me."

"Maybe."

"Just admit it. Confession is good for the soul."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know how it happened, and I have absolutely no idea on what basis, but it seems...oh, chuck it, I love you Booth."

Her declaration sent a warm felling to his heart.

"And I love you. So, what do we do now?"

Silence. From both of them.

She looked at him, her eyes communicating her doubts.

"Do we really have to _do_ anything about it?" she asked, "It will be really odd for me to have to adjust my relationship with you just because I've fallen in love with you. I'd miss our non-couple fun too much. It's really interesting at times, and honestly? Bickering with you is one of the highlights of my day."

He listened to what she had to say, and realised that the relationship they already had was basically enough. They didn't need a lot of candy and roses to prove how much they loved each other. They only had to prove their love the way they always had. That was what they were doing all this time, wasn't it? Loving each other. The bickering and the saving and the Thai food and the getting under each other's skin and on each other's nerves. They were showing their love for each other all along the only way they knew how.

"You're right," he said and smiled when he saw the look of relief that spread across her face, "Nothing has to change. We don't have to be like…"

"Angela and Hodgins?" Brennan contributed.

"Ew," he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Can you imagine us beginning to act like them?" she asked, he disgust clear on her face as well, "Being so annoyingly romantic. Disturbing everyone with our constant declarations of adoration. We won't ever be like that."

"Heavens no! Have you ever seen those two? They act like the world is their personal Love Tunnel."

Her face skewed with confusion, "What is a love tunnel?"

"Tell you later. Don't worry, baby. We will never be that. We'll be…us." He was almost sure she would cringe at the plain idea

But she didn't. "I like that. We'll be us. It's a simple, yet intriguing concept."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They laid there for a moment, Bones wrapped around Booth and him cradling her to his side. Suddenly he smacked her butt.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"One of the many things I've wanted to do to you, Temperance Brennan. And then this."

He kissed her so passionately she thought she was going to melt. Then he looked into her eyes, his own communicating so much love and concern, she thought her heart would break.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" he said softly. Right then her heart did break.

"That's all you wanted to do? Kiss me and ask me if I'm hungry?"

"You fell in love with a very, _very_ simple guy. Sorry."

She smiled, "You know what? I am hungry. Let's go to Wong Fu's."

* * *

You have no idea how many times this chapter has been rewritten. I mean, the amount of silly ideas that I had for it! Not to mention the truly good ideas I had no idea how to develop. Geez. Writing smut's hard.

This is the end guys!!!! Thanks for the support and the reviews and the love. Tell me how bad or good I did on my first attempt at real smut in a review. Hasta la vista!


End file.
